Many consumers enjoy buying products and services from various merchants, such as restaurants, coffee shops, retailers, wholesalers, manufacturers and other vendors. As used herein, a “consumer” is any person or entity that purchases or otherwise acquires goods or services. A “merchant” or “establishment” is any entity that sells or otherwise provides goods and services. When ordering some items, consumers may arrive at the establishment, select their item or wait to place an order for the item, pay for the item, and then (sometimes) wait to receive the item(s) ordered. Each step in this process is time-consuming and may diminish the experience associated with purchasing the item.
In some cases, consumers order items by telephone or on-line and pay for the item at the establishment or when the item is delivered. In an on-line purchase, a consumer typically goes to a merchant's website, reviews the items that can be purchased, and then places an order. For telephone purchases, the consumer calls and places an order. The consumer then pays for the item over the telephone via credit card or when the item is delivered. These steps can be undesirably time consuming. Additionally, the establishment may produce an order and never receive payment, or payment may be made and the order not received, or not received on time.
Additionally, payment over the internet, by telephone, or at a point of sale terminal at a merchant's location typically requires disclosing confidential information such as the payment card number, owner's name, CVV number, card expiration date, and often the card billing address. The information needed to authenticate a charge makes future fraudulent charges possible. As used herein, “payment card” or “card” means a credit card, debit card, or the like.
Devices for monitoring one or more of a user's (1) health, (2) vital signs such as heart rate, blood pressure, or blood oxygen level, (3) daily routine, (4) location, and (5) life activities, are limited in some respects. Especially for wearable devices, the device may be relatively large and bulky, unattractive, and have limited functionality.